


Scrap Metal

by BlackBee23



Series: Scrap Metal [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kindness, New Animatronic modles, Original Plushtrap characters, Same basic stuff but the Fazbear Crew gets new looks, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Will eventually add the FNAF 2 Fazband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBee23/pseuds/BlackBee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna be completely honest here. I have never played any of the FNAF games, however, I am familiar with the story on all 4 games. I will not be playing by the traditional FNAF FanFic rules though (Evil characters stay evil). I will be tweaking some small things and character appearances to fit my tastes more. Please note that the Toy animatronics will be MENTIONED, but not included, and that this takes place after FNAF 3. Since FNAF 4 was entirely a nightmare, those events and the Nightmare versions of the Fazband will not even be included (But what happened to the kid will be briefly talked about). </p>
<p>ENJOY! (or don't :/ yur choice)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scrap Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be completely honest here. I have never played any of the FNAF games, however, I am familiar with the story on all 4 games. I will not be playing by the traditional FNAF FanFic rules though (Evil characters stay evil). I will be tweaking some small things and character appearances to fit my tastes more. Please note that the Toy animatronics will be MENTIONED, but not included, and that this takes place after FNAF 3. Since FNAF 4 was entirely a nightmare, those events and the Nightmare versions of the Fazband will not even be included (But what happened to the kid will be briefly talked about). 
> 
> ENJOY! (or don't :/ yur choice)

Fire.

It eats away at everything, showing no mercy. Even metal, stone and glass will bend to it's will eventually. Damn near nothing or no one is fire proof. Fire _resistant_ , yes, but never fire proof. Shitty thing is, I had to learn this the hard way.

I was only 9 years old when the accident happened. I was young and stupid, constantly dragging my friends into trouble. And why? Because I wanted the thrill. I found it fun, so I figured why not share it with my friends. What harm could come from it?

Well, apparently loads of harm. Death, to be specific.

I had seen the old Diner just rotting away in an over grown lot. I had heard from the other adults that the company who owned it had planned to make it into a Haunted House sort of thing. When I asked why it never opened, they never answered me. Instead they told me that it wasn't something I needed to worry about and I was never to go near it.

But despite the warnings, I did it anyways. And dragged my best friend there with me.

She was 8 years old. One year younger than myself at the time. She had been labelled as a Scaredy-Cat and a Cry-Baby by the other kids at school, so I always had to beat up some boy or yell at some girl for saying that. We were neighbours and classmates. We had known each other since we were baby's. She was by far the nicest, sweetest, most caring person I ever knew. So when I asked her if she wanted to go on an adventure and sneak out after bed, she was all for it.

We crept into the old Diner through an unlocked back door. We both had to push hard. Some old junk was blocking it. As we walked in, stepping over pieces of ceiling, we could feel that something was off about the building. It felt dark, condemned. Like something really bad had happened there.

My friend had found an old light switch. She flicked it on and some of the light bulbs in the old fixtures sparked and exploded, but the ones that didn't, filled the room and hallways with a pale, dirty white glow.

She held my hand the whole time, keeping close. She only let go when she found an old plastic mask in a box. She tugged my sleeve, “Ry, look!” she had said to me in her soft, cheerful voice, “I'm, Freddy!” she added, holding the Toy Freddy Fazbear mask in front of her face and pretending to laugh like him. I laughed quietly before grabbing the mask from her, “Put that down, it's gross.” I said with a smile, tossing it back into the box and wiping the grime onto my pants.

She giggled and we had kept walking, entering a large open room that looked like the main room of a restaurant. We had reached the middle of the room when she gasped, instantly ducking behind me and peeking out from behind my shoulder, eyes wide and fearful. I looked at her and followed her gaze.

On the other side of the wide room, only a few meters away, slumped onto the floor in a rusting heap was what looked like an animatronic bunny rabbit. It was probably the size of an adult man. But it didn't look like it would be moving any time soon. It had been rusted to hell and parts were falling off of it. I doubted it's metal skeleton would even support it's own weight if it stood up.

That thing had been out of business for a wile.

Or so we thought.

Even as we passed it, crossing the room to the other hallway, it's lifeless eyes seemed to follow our every move. It never even shifted.

All of a sudden I had noticed this odd, disgusting smell. A mix of rotten eggs and just plain rot. The rotting smell was sort of coming from the robot but the rotten egg smell was coming from behind the closed metal door to our left, down the hall.

Curious, we went to see what it was. I tried to open the door, turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I backed up a bit, then ran at it, kicking it with all I had. The bottom of the door ground against the concrete floor, small sparks flaring up.

All it took was those few sparks to plunge the old Diner into a blazing inferno. The roof and ceiling were the first to catch fire.

The force of the blast had thrown me and my friend backwards, sending us sprawling onto the ground. It was all thanks to the metal door that we were still alive. The forced had slammed it closed seconds later. Panicking, we got up and started running like mad for the Exit that we had used to get in. We reached the hall only to find that the door was blocked by blazing parts of the roof that had collapsed.

Seconds later, the part of the roof above us began to groan and split, breaking under the lack of support, the fire burning through the internal structures. I looked up, then at my friend. She was crying.

She didn't deserve this. She was to gentile, to kind. This was all my fault. I had gotten her into this mess. If anyone was dieing here, it would be me!

I shoved her towards the Exit, pushing her out of the way just as the roof came down. It crushed me, snapping my neck then my back in three places. I don't remember much after that. Only that I heard her calling my name as she climbed over the rubble that had buried my body, thinking that I was on the other side.

More pieces of the roof collapsed. Despite my sacrifice, she was still trapped in the Diner. I was dead. All I could do was watch as she dropped to her knees, coughing as the harsh black smoke invaded her small lungs. She was my best friend. I had to help her!

Deep down I knew that I wouldn't be able to touch her. The dead can't touch the living.

' _But she won't be living, unless you do something!_ ' I shouted to myself. I looked around, frantic. There had to be something I could use to save her! Anything!

Then I saw it.

I didn't even know if it would work, but I had to try!

I launched myself at it, linking my soul with the vessel. It was dark but I could see a faint light. Oddly enough though, the majority of this light was black, but the glow that came off of it was white. Little did I know that someone was already in there.

 

_**GET OUT**_

His order was immediate and furious. I could feel him trying to push me out, but I held fast.

_No! My friend is dying! I need to save her!_

_**GET OUT!**_

_You get out!_

_**YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET OU- !**_

_Please! She'll die!_

_**FUCK OFF, KID! I WON'T BE KILLED BY SOME ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT!**_

The light flared, reacting to the anger in the man's voice. I could hear faint coughing and I knew that my friend was fading fast. I _had_ to take over!

So I got angry.

_**NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, KID-**_

_NO! You listen! She's in this mess because of me! If I had just listened to my parents she wouldn't even be here!_

There was no reply and the black light had died down. He really _was_ listening.

_I'm not asking you anymore, mister! I don't care about you! I care about her! She's done nothing to deserve this! NOTHING!_

Now it was my own light's turn to flare up. It was faint in comparison, but unlike his light, mine was blue. There was silence, though I could still feel his firm hold on the vessel.

_I need to save her!_

Who ever this guy in here was, he was getting in my way. I wasn't angry anymore.

I was furious.

_Get out! You're in my way!_

His hold slipped.

_Get out!_

The man's hold slipped again. I felt his fear, his terror.

_ **GET OUT!**_

 

Suddenly it wasn't my voice that was speaking. This voice was deeper, mechanical almost. I felt something spark. A connection between me and the vessel. Something had clicked into place.

The man was silent. His fear was gone. A faint glint of white ignited within the black light.

 

_**.... This thing is stronger than it looks, kid. Watch yourself.** _

 

He dropped his hold, my soul forcing his out. The vessel lurched back to life, clouds of rust and dust erupting from it's mouth. It's soul-piercing eyes flickered white hot and then I could see. I stood up, shoving myself off of the wall. Loose metal and rusted parts fell away from my body, clanging on the tile floor. I could see and hear everything.

The room was a disaster. Flaming parts of the roof fell every so often. Black smoke engulfed the room, choking out any and all light that may have come from the outside. My foot falls were firm, hindered by the rusted joints. I knelt over the unconscious body of my friend, the joints in my knee's and ankle's groaning in protest.

Remembering what the man had said, I carefully scooped her up into my arms. I carried her to the front door. It was all glass and was the only way for me to get her out. The Exit door was out of the question. The last thing I wanted to do was face plant into the floor with her in my arms. I'd probably kill her.

I gave a shove to the doors with my shoulder, but they were locked. I glared at them, feeling the gears in my chest grind together, emitting a mechanical growl. I raised my right leg, balancing on my left.

With an inhumane hiss, I kicked them open, bending the door's metal frame and shattering the glass.

I could hear sirens in the distance and thunder above me. The street lights were on as night had fallen. I felt a build-up in my chest and opened my mouth. A cloud of steam hissed out gently, it's body enhanced by the bitter cold air.

Softly, I set my friend down on the grass of the overgrown yard just as it started raining. I tilted my head to the side, glancing up at the angry sky with glowing, white eyes. I could hear the heavy raindrops pelt against my metal skin, but was unable to feel them.

My attention was drawn back to my friend when I heard her cough and gasp for air. I quickly stood up and backed away as her eyes cracked open. They fell on me only for a moment, widening with fear. I turned and dashed for the shattered door as fast as I could. My legs complained but I had to hide.

I ducked back into the fire just as the police cars, ambulance and firetruck showed up. Somehow I knew this thing shouldn't be walking around on it's own, or at all, for that matter. I crossed the dining hall and entered a room that said “Parts and Service” on the door, oddly aware of where I was going. I could hear the firefighters enter the building, calling my name. 

My friend must have thought I was still alive in here. In a way, she was right.

I slid down the tile wall, sitting on the floor, steam huffing through my mouth again. Now that I was able to asses my new body, I could tell something was wrong. I looked at my hands and flexed the fingers. The movements didn't seem right. I don't know how, but I just kept getting the.... strange _feeling_ that something was not right. There was something _inside_ me that shouldn't be there.

Wile physically I couldn't feel anything on the surface, the inside was a completely different story. I was aware of all the individual parts and how well they functioned. But I was also aware of what was damaged. My metal skeleton was a mess. There was a large crack in the left leg, a sliver was missing from my right arm in two places and the spine was almost rusted right through. I was rusted in many other parts, but the skeleton was my main concern. It was a wonder that I was able to move at all.

But I kept going back to that thing inside me that shouldn't be there. It felt..... stuck. Like my parts had been forced into and around it. I focused on the shape of it, noticing that a large portion of it was in my head, sort of.

Was that.......

A person?

 

No, that's not possible. I was robotic. A person couldn't fit inside me with all these parts in the way.

I heard the hiss of steam as water was sprayed onto a pile of burning rubble just out side the room. A man from far off yelled something about a body. I heard my name called out again, but it sounded more like a question.

I frowned slightly, glancing out the door. That _was_ my name and I _knew_ that, but at the same time, my head told me that I was called something else. Hah. My head. I mean my _processor_. The thing that contains my programming. The one thing I absolutely _could not_ ignore.

The name felt odd. I felt the word form in my mouth, but was hesitant to speak it. Then I was aware of yet another name.

This name sounded more pleasant. ' _Spring Bonnie?_ ' I thought. It was a bit more feminine than I would have liked, but it was programming. Still..... that other name kept repeating it's self over and over again. It wasn't programming that had put it into my head. It felt like it had tampered it's way in. Like that man that was here before me had permanently shoved it there.

It sounded wicked. Like something children would be wise to fear.

The name formed in my mouth again. My audio box crackled before I was finally able to get it out.

 

“ **Springtrap** ”

 


End file.
